phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg gebruiker:DonnaxNL
Hallo, welkom bij Phineas en Ferb Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Overleg gebruiker:AvatarTeam pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Zer0Z14 (Overleg) mei 9, 2010 15:32 Cleaning up pictures Since you've been doing some work on the templates recently, I thought you might want to read about something that will affect them, which is the updates I am doing to the pictures. If you find that a template doesn't have a picture any more, it is probably because I renamed it. If you'll let me know, I can fix it. I will bring more pages from the English wiki in a few more days. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 1, 2010 14:30 (UTC) Aardige personages Is Doofenshmirtz aardig? En zijn Phineas, Ferb en Candace aardig? Silver the Hedgehogfan, 8 Oktober 2010, 17:16 Mario Wiki Zou je mijn Mario Wiki kunnen bewerken? Silver the Hedgehogfan, 10 Oktober 2010, 15:36 : Ik ben niet meer zo actief op Wikia. Ik ben zelfs niet actief op deze Wiki. DonnaxNL okt 10, 2010 15:21 (UTC) Aardige Phineas en Ferb personages Zijn Doofenshmirtz, Candace, Phineas en Ferb aardig? En wat doen ze als iemand huilt? Silver the Hedgehogfan, 11 Oktober 2010, 16:37 Interlanguage link wikis Hi Donnax, I'm Rose, admin of P&F affiliated vi wiki! Can you request at community for the language affiliated wiki links? This is a useful feature that can connect all pages of this PF wiki community. Example that Candace Flynn page, if you are already request, you can add the other Candace Flynn pages in other languages! in the bottom, it will show more languages to make reader choose one they like to see! This is useful, right? Roger Rabbit said that is an interesting idea! Please request for this Nederlands wiki at Interlanguage link requests at wikia community! I have send the message to other members to request for their wikis and me too, off course. You can receive tip when you going to the community page! --Rose (leave a message) May 30, UTC Hi Donnax, July has been nearly and this is the month which two special hottest biggest events in the year! Both Ashley Tisdale and Candace Flynn, you know! July birthdays in 2nd of Ashley and 11th of Candace! Can you accept use Candace's half "o" theme for July in your Phineas en Ferb wiki? I have request that the theme have been done, hope you accept it! I have noticed other members about it! Would you join the celebrate with the community! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ jun 25, 2011 03:59 (UTC) Save our friendly community Save our wiki community, make it better and friendly. Hello Donnax, I want to tell you there are bad chatmods with their rules is harming the Phineas and Ferb wiki. We should break the evil rules there. We should protect our community, so can you leave your signature to this page, I need your support http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chat_Rules_and_chatmods,_the_harm_to_this_wiki#Community Carpe Diem friend :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) jan 7, 2012 08:21 (UTC)